<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will you marry me? by catgirlsiyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927802">Will you marry me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirlsiyeon/pseuds/catgirlsiyeon'>catgirlsiyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirlsiyeon/pseuds/catgirlsiyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is marriage?” asked Gahyeon. </p><p>The question caught Yoohyeon slightly off-guard. She took her time to think. </p><p>“It’s... a promise between two people who love each other. Like my parents. Or your parents. They love each other so much that they decided to promise each other to never leave the other’s side."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will you marry me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>english is not my first langauge so i'm sorry for any mistakes. it's nothing special but i had fun writing it so i hope you'll enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you ask a 7 year old who their favourite person is, their answer will probably be "my mom". It wouldn't be Gahyeon's answer though.</p><p>For Gahyeon the answer was obvious. Her best friend Yoohyeon was her favourite person. They were joined by the hip since they were born. Even when Yoohyeon went to a different primary school and made new friends, she never forgot about Gahyeon. </p><p>One day, after they both finished their classes, they were sitting on a playground, it was their favourite spot, their <em>special</em> spot. </p><p>Gahyeon always treated Yoohyeon as the older sister she never had. That’s why if she ever had a problem or a question, she came to the older girl for answers. Yoohyeon was only a little older but for Gahyeon she had every answer in the world. </p><p>“Yoohyeon-ah,” said the younger. She kicked a small rock that hit a nearby car, she stopped swinging on a swing a while ago. </p><p>The older girl looked at her friend curiously. </p><p>“Yes, Gahyeon-ah?” She noticed the younger’s furrowed eyebrows. “Did something happen? What is bothering you?” </p><p>“What is <em>marriage</em>?” she asked. </p><p>The question caught Yoohyeon slightly off-guard. She took her time to think. </p><p>“It’s... a promise between two people who love each other,” she started slowly. She was only 7 years old, she herself didn’t understand marriage completely. “Like my parents. Or your parents. They love each other so much that they decided to promise each other to never leave the other’s side” She was proud of her answer. </p><p>Gahyeon hummed quietly. </p><p>“Why are you asking though?” She slightly tilted her head. </p><p>“Yoohyeon, will you marry me then? I love you and you love me, right?” </p><p>Yoohyeon giggled at her friend’s question. </p><p>“We’re too young for that, Gahyeonie. Maybe in the future.” </p><p>*** </p><p>When they were 11, Gahyeon’s parents divorced. It crushed the young girl’s word. They were sitting in Yoohyeon’s room with two cups of hot chocolate and Gahyeon was wrapped tightly in a blanket, it was winter after all and she came to her friend’s house wearing only her pijamas. </p><p>“Things like that happen, Gahyeon-ah. I know it hurts but please, remember it’s not your fault,” said Yoohyeon.  </p><p>“I know that but... Remember when you said my parents love each other? And that’s why they are married? I thought marriages are for life.” She hiccupped, she was crying for a really long time, tears were streaming down her cheeks long before she came to Yoohyeon’s place. </p><p>“Sometimes they are and sometimes they are not.” Yoohyeon hoped she could do more for her friend but she felt helpless. </p><p>“So, love is not real?” Gahyeon got sad again. If love is not real, does it mean she doesn’t love Yoohyeon? </p><p>Yoohyeon thought for a second, she was still only 11 years old, she didn’t understand everything yet. </p><p>“Your parents may not love each other in that way anymore but they still love you so much,” she finally said. </p><p>“They do?” Gahyeon’s eyes were full of tears as pouted and Yoohyeon smiled. </p><p>“Of course, they do, you’re their daughter.” Yoohyeon smiled softly. </p><p>“And you? Do you love me Yoohyeon?” Gahyeon’s pout got even bigger. </p><p>“We’re best friends, of course i love you, don’t ever forget that.” She said and hugged the smaller girl. </p><p>*** </p><p>This time they were both 13. They were having a sleepover at Yoohyeon’s house, the taller girl already fast asleep. It was always like that, they were watching a movie and Yoohyeon never stayed up until the end, she always asked Gahyeon about the plot later in the morning. </p><p>But this time she won’t get a description of the movie because Gahyeon wasn’t listening to it anymore. To be honest, she wasn’t paying attention since the beginning as she was deep in her thoughts. She was wondering why her heart was beating way faster in the presence of her friend. Even now, with Yoohyeon laying on her right side, her heart was beating twice the normal speed. </p><p>She rolled on her side to look at her friend. Yoohyeon was pretty, Gahyeon knew that even if she wasn't able to see her face as the room was dark, the moon is not a good source of light. She unconsciously reached out to fix Yoohyeon’s hair but she quickly stopped, she didn’t want to wake her friend up. </p><p>She rolled over on her back again and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep but after a second she opened them again. She wouldn’t go to sleep that time, no way. </p><p>She fought with her thoughts for a while. </p><p>“Yoohyeon-ah?” she whispered into the dark, not expecting an answer, her best friend was a heavy sleeper. </p><p>Gahyeon held her breath for a second; all she could hear was Yoohyeon’s steady breath. When her lungs started to hurt from the lack of oxygen and she wanted to exhale, feeling a little bit relieved as she actually regretted calling out for her friend, Yoohyeon slightly moved. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Gahyeon-ah? Are you okay?” Always so caring. Yoohyeon’s voice was a little raspy, she was clearly still half-asleep. </p><p>Yoohyeon reached out and touched Gahyeon’s arm. “You can’t sleep?”, she asked. </p><p>Gahyeon nodded but she wasn’t sure her friend saw that so she quietly cleared her throat. “Y-yeah,” she whispered. </p><p>In a dim moonlight she saw Yoohyeon’s soft smile. </p><p>“Do you want to cuddle then?”, asked Yoohyeon as she scooted closer to Gahyeon, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. It was nothing unusual for them, they were best friends for years now, they held hands and hugged each other on daily basis. </p><p>Gahyeon also moved a little closer to Yoohyeon, hiding in the warm embrace. She yawned and Yoohyeon giggled. </p><p>“Go to sleep, little one.” </p><p>“Hey, I’m not little.” Gahyeon pouted but there was no way Yoohyeon saw that. </p><p>“Sure, sure. Good night.” </p><p>Gahyeon exhaled and gathered her courage again. </p><p>“Yoohyeon?” The girl hummed in response. “Will you marry me?” </p><p>“Sure. But can we do it tomorrow?” The taller girl was clearly too sleepy to unerstand what her friend was saying. And Gahyeon knew it but she still smiled. </p><p>*** </p><p>At 16 Yoohyeon got a boyfriend. And Gahyeon had nothing against it. At least she thought so. She tried her best to ignore the pain in her chest every time she saw them together. </p><p>At the beginning she thought she was just worried that Yoohyeon would leave her when she got a boyfriend but that wasn’t the case, they still spent so much time together that some people would call it unhealthy. But it was the norm for them. </p><p>Then she thought it was because she was afraid that Jaehyun will hurt Yoohyeon but that wasn’t the case either. They were together for over 3 months now and they seemed happy. Until one day Yoohyeon showed at Gahyeon’s doorstep. </p><p>Gahyeon heard a knock on the door and furrowed her brows. She wondered who could it be since she didn’t have plans with Yoohyeon for that evening. She opened the door and her eyes widened. </p><p>“Yoohyeon?” she said carefully. She had never seen Yoohyeon cry this much. Sure, she cried during sad movies or when her dog died but never this much. </p><p>Yoohyeon wiped off her tears and sniffed. “H-hi,” she said with a weak smile, another wave of tears falling down her cheeks. “Can I come in?” </p><p>“Sure, yeah, come here,” answered Gahyeon and let her friend inside. When she closed the door, she immediately went to hug Yoohyeon. Even though the girl was way taller, at that moment she felt so small in Gahyoen’s arms. </p><p>They stayed like this for a moment, not moving from the hallway. Gahyeon could feel her shirt getting wet with Yoohyeon’s tears but she didn’t care at all. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” asked the smaller girl quietly when she felt that Yoohyeon had started to calm down a little. The taller girl just nodded. </p><p>They went into the living room and sat on a couch. </p><p>“My mom is out for a weekend so you can stay here for a night. If you want to, of course. I will lend you some clothes,” said Gahyeon and Yoohyeon smiled, this time a little wider. </p><p>“Thank you so much,” she said and sniffed again. Gahyeon handled her tissues that were laying on the coffee table. “You’re the best thing that happened to me, you know?” </p><p>Gahyeon blushed a little and moved her head to the side, she didn’t want Yoohyeon to see her pink cheeks. </p><p>“So...” Gahyeon started slowly, she didn’t want to hurt her best friend even more. “What happened?” </p><p>Another wave of tears appeared in Yoohyeon’s eyes but the girl took a deep breath and exhaled after a second, probably trying to calm herself down. </p><p>“He broke up with me...” </p><p>“Wait, what?” Gahyeon was confused. “I thought...” </p><p>“Yeah, me too.” Gahyeon could see that Yoohyeon was pretending that everything was fine. “But apparently it wasn’t it.” </p><p>“What exactly happened? If he cheated on you, I swear to god, I will beat his ass.” Gahyeon unconsciously clenched her fists. </p><p>“Yeah, sure you would. You’re aware you’re way shorter than him, right?” Yoohyeon laughed for the first time this evening. </p><p>“And what about it?” Gahyeon pouted and crossed her arms. </p><p>“But no, he didn’t. Nothing happened, to be honest. I’m just being a little overdramatic, I guess.” </p><p>Gahyeon took Yoohyeon’s hand in hers. </p><p>“You’re not being overdramatic. You have every right to be sad. He was your longest relationship, am I right?” </p><p>“Yeah, he was.” Yoohyeon nodded her head and started playing with Gahyoen’s fingers. “Maybe I should really marry you, huh? You would never hurt me like that.” Yoohyeon giggled, still not looking up from their intertwined hands. </p><p>Gahyeon didn’t know what to say, the pain in her chest was back again.  </p><p>*** </p><p>They were 18, both graduated high school and were getting ready to leave their hometown for college. They were lying in Yoohyeon’s, now almost empty, bedroom, both looking up at the ceiling. They decided to take a break, even looking at the cartons piled around them made them tired. </p><p>Gahyeon was already done with packing her own stuff and she knew Yoohyeon would need some help, she was one of the least organized people she has ever met. </p><p>“So, we will see each other on Christmas?” Gahyeon asked, saddnes clear in her voice </p><p>“Yeah, I guess so,” answered Yoohyeon, neither of them looked away from the ceiling. </p><p>“I will miss you, you know?” confessed Gahyeon, finally looking at her friend. “I’m so used to you being with me everywhere I go, the thought that you won’t be here makes college look really scary.” </p><p>Yoohyeon moved so she was lying on her side now, facing the younger girl. </p><p>“Don’t worry, you have my number. We can facetime soon.” </p><p>“I know.” Gahyeon also laid on her side, supporting her head with her hand. “But it won’t be the same.” </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Yoohyeon sighed. “I will miss our sleepovers.” </p><p>“Only sleepovers?” Gahyeon put her free her on her heart. “You’re making me sad, Yoohyeon-ah.” She pretended to be mad. </p><p>Yoohyeon slightly hit her friend’s shoulder and giggled. </p><p>“You know it’s not true. I will miss <em>you</em>, Gahyeon-ah.” </p><p>Gahyeon smiled but the smile quickly faded. She got deep into her thoughts and Yoohyeon sit up when she saw that. </p><p>“Hey, are you okay? You know we won’t see each other for only 4 months, right? It’s not for a lifetime.” </p><p>Gahyeon also sit up and nodded. </p><p>“Yeah. But I want it to be for a lifetime.” </p><p>“What?” Yoohyeon furrowed her brows. “You don’t want to see me ever again?” It hurt a lot, if she was being honest. </p><p>“No, I’m sorry. I worded it in a wrong way. I want <em>this</em> to be for a lifetime. <em>Us</em>.” </p><p>Yoohyeon was even more confused. </p><p>“Wha-” She got cut off by soft lips. She was shocked at first but after a second or two she closed her eyes. When Gahyeon moved away, Yoohyeon moved forward, trying to continue the kiss.  </p><p>When Yoohyeon didn’t find her friend’s lips, she opened her eyes. Her heart was beating like crazy; she could see that Gahyeon felt the same. </p><p>“Yoohyeon,” she started and the taller girl nodded, signalizing she was listening. “Remember when I asked you to marry me when we were younger?” Yoohyeon nodded again. </p><p>Gahyeon look a deep breath and looked away for a second, gathering her courage and collecting her thoughts. Yoohyeon’s lips were something she always wanted and now when she felt them it was hard to think straight. </p><p>“Let me rephrase it. Will you be my girlfriend?” </p><p>*** </p><p>She closed the photo album with a small smile on her face. The smile got wider when she felt lips on her nape. </p><p>“You’re going through the pictures again, Yoohyeon-ah?” she heard and looked around. </p><p>“You know I love to go back to our wedding day. It was one of the best days of my life. Still is.” </p><p>“I know. Because foe me it <em>is</em> the best day of my life. It was beautiful. I’m glad I was stubborn and persistent and didn’t give up on you in high school when I saw you with your countless boyfriends,” laughed Gahyeon. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m very glad as well.” Yoohyeon took her wife’s face in hands and pecked her lips. </p><p>They both smiled into the kiss. </p><p>“Yoohyeon?” asked Gahyeon, not moving away from her wife’s lips. “Will you marry me?” </p><p>Yoohyeon giggled and Gahyeon smile got wider. </p><p>“You know the answer will always be yes.” She kissed her again. “I love you."</p><p>“I love you too, Yoohyeon.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can follow me on my twitter @catgirlsiyeon. also all kudos and comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>